This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During chemotaxis, the motion of the bacteria is determined by the sense of rotation of the flagella. The direction of rotation of flagella is controlled by rotors located in the cell membrane which are composed of more than 25 different proteins. Proteins FliM, FliN and FliG form integral part of flagella assembly and multiple copies of each of them form the C-ring of the rotor. Current efforts are directed to understand the interactions between these proteins and predict the structure of their complex.